The Wolf and The Fox
by Deersdonteatbabies
Summary: Kurama befriends the beautiful wolf demon Nyx and she travels with him and his comrades, but Nyx is hiding something from the gang. Desperately trying to mask who she really is by taking on a more human form and lessening her powers. Kurama finds himself falling for the demoness and the group is in need of her strength. Will she help them? What will Kurama do? KuramaxOC
1. Chapter 1

My name is Nyx, goddess of the shadows and moon. I am a demon wolf. My human form was tall and curvy with long dark brown hair. I suppose you could say I was rather good looking, but it was nothing compared to my other form. My body structure was the same. My hair was a shiny dark blue along with my pointed wolf ears. I had a dark purple half moon crescent on my forehead and my hair was long and wavy. I can use my spirit energy to manipulate shadows.

I was a prisoner inside a castle. The castle of the beast king Suzaku to be exact. I was forced to fight for him and forbidden to ever leave. It's not like I had a home to return to anyway, but I never did like following the commands of others.

I would often wonder around the castle, hiding in the shadows. When the other beasts were fighting I would go and watch their battles. They didn't mind as long as I didn't interfere.

I would sit on the side lines and taunt the intruders. It brought pleasure to me to see them pissed off and struggling. It was my only form of entertainment in this dreaded place.

However, one day two boys accompanied by two demons entered the castle. It was an unusual sight. I followed them. Making my presences known by appearing at random times and throwing sarcastic comments their way.

For some reason these four boys sparked my interest, especially the redhead. I didn't want to hurt them.

I was surprised and a bit relieved when they made it to my room. My plan was to let them kill me so that they could pass and I could finally be freed of this place.

My opponent was the short black haired demon. He was exceptionally strong. Honestly, I could have beaten him if I was using my full strength. I tried to hide that fact by throwing snide comments and attempting to damage his pride. The redhead, who's name I soon found out was Kurama, somehow managed to see right through my plan. He called me out on it and offered for me to go with them. The human boys were all for it. Hiei was not pleased.

I returned to the spirit world with Hiei and Kurama. As expected I was not let off the hook easily. Fortunately, with Kuramas charm he was able to convince Koenba to let me partner with him and Hiei.

After awhile of spending time with the two of them we became very close. Hiei was starting to warm up to me. I even developed feelings for Kurama, but who wouldn't? I didn't know whether the feelings were returned or not. It didn't matter. Kurama was very sweet, but he was the one person I never wanted to piss off.

That's enough dwelling in the past.

"What do you mean you're entering the dark tournament!?" I was furious. What was Kurama thinking? I clenched my fists as I yelled at him. He didn't seem to mind. He jut stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"It's going to be fine." He said reassuringly.

"Let me join your team."

His gaze hardened and he suddenly became more serious. "No, Nyx." My eyes widened for a moment but then turned into a bone chilling glare. "Why? You don't think I can handle myself?" I knew that wasn't the case but I was angry. Kurama sighed and his expression softened.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." His reason should have made me feel better because he cared. It only pissed me off more. "But it's okay for you and the others to? I'm not going to stand there while you get hurt! What if you get killed?"

A small smile graced his lips. "You should have a little more faith in me." I huffed and crossed my arms like a child before relaxing a bit. "It's not that. I just know how these things work. Anything can happen." My voice was softer this time.

"Try not to worry so much." The smile returned to his face. He began to walk off to go get ready for his trip. Before he could make it to the door I gently grabbed his hand. "You better come back to me, Kurama."

I went to watch the tournament with Botan and two human girls. They were friends of Yusuke and Kuwabara I assumed.

When it was Kuramas turn to fight I leap over the large barrier along with Botan. We made our way over to the arena. At first Kurama was doing well, but then the demon threatened his mother and things changed.

Kurama was letting his opponent hit him. I knew he must've had a plan. It was unlike Kurama to just give up. Even so, it still pained me to see him getting hurt like this. "Hey Kurama!" I yelled. He quickly glanced at me. "If you die I'm going to kick your ass!"

Kurama soon pulled through and won the match. Once he exited the arena I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I congratulated him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was shocked by my actions and a light blush dusted his cheeks. I released him and ran over to Kuwabara. Desperately trying not to laugh. "Oh man Kuwabara, that kid really did ya in huh? I can't believe you got beat by such a weak opponent." I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. "Hey Nyx don't laugh! That fight was unfair!" He struggled to defend himself.

"Unfair? You got beat by a child and his toys. You're such a wimp!"

Hiei and Kurama were smirking behind me. They knew I was only teasing him. I was all for trash talking but when it came to my friends I did it lovingly. It would encourage him to do better next time.

It seemed to be working. Kuwabara kept going on and on about how he could have won and how he was going to 'prove me wrong' in his next fight.


	2. Chapter 2

The next fight was about to begin. I listened as Koto announced for the next fighters to step on the ring. No one moved, both teams were waiting. Koto and the crowd began to get annoyed.

Zeeru stepped forward. Everyone looked shocked.

"Their team leader is fighting now?" Kurama asked rather surprised.

"Urameshi's team, we're waiting." Koto yelled getting more annoyed by the second.

"I'll go." Hiei said as he made his way to the ring. "Be careful Hiei. He may be stronger than we think." I warned.

"Hn"

Fire formed all around Zeeru. The fire was sent toward the crowd. The demons cried in fear and tried to get out of the way. The flames went after Hiei, but he used his speed to dodge them.

I watched the match intensely. There was no doubt in my mind that Hiei would win. There was still a chance he could get hurt pretty bad and that concerned me.

"Dragon of the darkness flame!" Hiei called

A black aura surrounded Hiei as he prepared for the attack. The sky grew dark and an unsettling feeling rushed over me. My eyes widened. "There's no way. The dragon will swallow him."

"Yes, Hiei may not live." Kurama said

Everyone ran to take cover. Zeeru looked terrified as Hiei unleashed the dragon. The next thing I knew the dragon was gone and Zeeru was nowhere to be found.

I gritted my teeth 'But how? I can't even master that attack and I'm an S-Class demon!"

After Hiei was announced the winner he stepped off the ring and walked over to the rest of us. He acted as if nothing was wrong but I saw his arm and I knew he was in a tremendous amount of pain. I walked over to Hiei and gently grabbed his injured arm. "Here" I said. He tried to pull his arm away but winced from the pain.

"I don't need your help. I'm fine." I glared at him and grabbed his arm once again. He didn't protest this time. My left hand hovered over his arm as a dark blue energy emitted from my hand. Hiei started at me wide eyed. When I was done I let go of him. "It won't heal it completely and you'll still be in a lot of pain, but you'll be able to use your arm again." He quietly mumbled a quick "Thanks"

"Attempting the darkness flame here, what a fucking idiot." I growled under my breath.

I took my usual place next to Kurama as a obviously drunk man with a Mohawk tried to clime up on the ring. He stumbled over to us. "I think we need to watch out for him." Kurama said. I nodded.

The drunken man kept rambling on about wanting to fight someone. I tuned him out. That is until I felt a pair of eyes on me. "I think I may have just fallen in love." The drunk man spoke. "This guys a joke." I scoffed

Before he could say anything else someone jumped up on the ring.

"Waking up to the smell of alcohol, can't help but feel a touch of home. Hey all you demons! I've been trying to sleep through all your trash talk and now I'm ready to kick some ass!" Yusuke shouted

I sweat dropped. "At least he's finally awake." If anyone knew how to make an entrance it was this entire fucking team.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since maze castle I've grown very close to Kurama. We were always at one another's side even if we didn't realize it. I felt empty when he wasn't around. He even admitted his feelings for me.

Todays match was over. I was walking out of the arena with Kurama. We were almost at the door when a tall man with black hair appeared in front of us.

He tried intimidating Kurama, then moved behind him and touched his hair, commenting on it.

'How dare he threaten him like that! He's lucky I can't hurt him!'

I tightened my jaw and clenched my fists. "Don't touch him." I growled. Karasu simply chuckled and moved away. "Save your fight for me." He said to Kurama before leaving.

Kurama and I walked in silence. I know he's worried about the fight. He can't win. Not unless he's yoko.

I stopped walking and put my hand on Kuramas shoulder. "I'll leave you alone for awhile. Come to my room when you're done, okay?" He gave me a small smile and nodded.

*Time Skip*

I was sitting on my bed thinking about the outcome of tomorrow. Kurama could be killed. All of my friends could be killed. If they would've let me join the team then maybe..

I was interrupted from my thoughts by someone knocking on the door. "Come in" I called. Already knowing who it was. The door opened and I saw a familiar head of red hair. I was already starting to relax. "Hello" Kurama said with a grin. I motioned for him to sit on the bed next to me.

"Are you okay Nyx?" I looked at him with sad eyes. "I was just thinking about tomorrow. I know you're worried."

"Yes, there's a very good chance we may lose."

I looked down at my lap. "I-I know. I'm so scared, Kurama. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose anyone.."

Kurama wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders.

"Kurama..I have faith that you'll pull through like always, but..but just in case something does happen there's something I'd like to do tonight.."

He looked down at me and furrowed his eyebrow. "What's that?"

I looked up at him and leaned in, placing a gently kiss on his lips. I slowly pushed on down on the bed and straddled his waist. I pulled away to get air and kiss him a little more roughly this time. It turned into a heated makeout session.

He was hesitant at first but soon placed his hands on my hips. I pulled away and stared into his beautiful green eyes. "Do you want this?" I asked softly "I do." He relied just as soft.

"Then stop holding back." I whispered as my hot breath scraps over his skin.

I pressed my lips to his once more. This time he let his hands roam my body. I tangled my hands in his hair as I rocked against him.

I removed his shirt and started placing butterfly kisses down his neck. Once I found Kuramas sweet spot he let out a low groan. I grinned against his skin. I almost bit down on it, as if marking him as my mate. I couldn't do it. He had no idea I was a wolf demon and he was in a humans body. I hesitated on the spot for a moment. Trying to hold back my instinct.

Kurama took that chance to switch spots so that he was now hovering over me.

Feeling the effects of his arousal was making me hungry for me and I let out a soft moan. Kurama eyes traveled casually over my body. The shivers consume my body at the very sight of him are nothing like the feeling I get when he touches me.

His fingers message one breast as he places kisses on the other.

The teasing went on for sometime, but I needed more. I bucked my hips and rolled them against him making him grunt at the pleasure he was receiving. Kurama leaned down and nibbled on the pale skin on neck. fully removing our clothes before thrusting into me.

I gasped and moaned loudly. He was rough and it took me by surprise. He was so hesitant before.

The hunger in his gaze was foreign. it was like he turned into an entirely different person. "Kurama" I half whispered.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck as he continued to thrust into me. I dug my nails into his shoulders and lazily drug them down his back.

His thrusts got deeper and harder and I yelled his name as I climaxed.

Soon after the both of us fell asleep.

When I awoke the next morning Kurama was already out of bed. He was dressed and preparing to leave for his final fight. I frowned knowing what could possibly happen. I rolled out of bed and walked over to him. placing a light kiss on his cheek. "good luck."

*Slight time skip*

When I arrived at the arena everyone was just standing there. The fight should have started already.

"Team Urameshi, you need a substitute." Koto said

I knew Yusuke planned on having Koema do it but I could risk that. "Me. I'm the substitute." I said.

The entire team looked shocked. "Nyn, what are you doing!?" Kurama asked

"What other choice to we have? Besides look who my opponent is. Odds are I won't even have to fight." I said

"Okay! Lets get started!" Koto yelled into her microphone

Kurama vs Karasu.

Kurama was still in his human body, but then smoke filled the ring. It was hard to tell what was happening.

When the smoke cleared the redhead was no longer there. Instead it was Yoko. I watched as he unleashed a giant plant and stood there as it chased after Karasu. There was nothing he could do to stop it and the plant eventually devoured him.

A wave a relief washed over me.

Much to my dismay Karasu broke out of the plant and even worse Kurama was no longer in his demon form.

"No.." I whispered.

The two started attacking each other again. Kurama was losing. How could he possible win this. I tried to hold back my tears and explosives kept hitting Kurama. There was no way for him to defend himself.

Not long after Kurama collapsed on the ground.

"KURAMA!" I yelled I tried to run to him but Hiei grabbed my arm. "Wait."

Just then Kurama barely lifted himself from the ground and shot a plant towards Karasu. It attached itself to the hole in his chest and drained his life. He was dead. Kuramas head fell back on the ground. His heart was faint. I feel to my knees."H-he can't be dead. He just can't.." I cried.

"Look" Hiei said. I looked up to see Kurama trying to stand. He somehow managed to survive. A huge grin spread across my face. Once Kurama was out of the ring I helped him sit down. I leaned his wounded body against mine so he would be able to see the next match. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tighly. "I was so scared. I thought I had lost you." "You won't get rid of me that easy."

Next it was Hiei's turn to fight.


End file.
